


Lean on me

by Deliriumdoll



Series: Reylo prompts [2]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rey had a cold so Ben takes care of her, Reylo - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft boi Ben, Star Wars - Freeform, Sweet babies deserve happiness, can you feel the fluff tonight, fluff fluff fluff fluff, modern setting au, oh god the fluff, writers prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriumdoll/pseuds/Deliriumdoll
Summary: One shot.Could be seen as a continuation of Fight me.Rey catches a cold and bumps into Ben at the supermarket. He has the overwhelming need to take care of her.





	Lean on me

As Rey wandered isle five she couldn't focus on a single thing.  
Her head was pounding, her nose was blocked, sinuses pulsing and eyes bleary.

Being sick sucked.

Her basket was sparsely littered with items even though she had been in the store at least half an hour.  
So far she had picked up a box of Lemsip, oranges, kitchen roll and two tins of soup.

The fluorescent lights of the store did nothing to help her eyes focus on the task at hand. She only needed a few more things- some chicken, broccoli and ginger, but every time she moved closer to the chilled section she shivered, pulling her hoodie tight around her and wandered off somewhere else.

Staring blankly at the different boxes of tea Infront of her Rey moved to pick up a box when a sneeze erupted out of her. Her head spinning violently she grabbed onto the nearest shelf and closed her eyes tight. Breathing deeply as the world spun around her Rey planted her feet shoulder width apart to keep her balance.

"Bless you.... Oh, hey there, are you ok?" The deep baritone of Ben Solo appeared out of no where but Rey was happy to hear him.

He was her martial arts instructors nephew, occasionally he took classes when Luke was out and he and Rey had even enjoyed the pleasures of each others bodies after class a few weeks ago. She smirked at the memory and opened her eyes.

"Hey Ben, I've felt better, won't lie" her voice hoarse and muffled by her cold.

Looking him over Rey could tell he must have just come from the gym where they trained. His muscle shirt evident under his hoodie, track pants and trainers still on and back pack slung over one shoulder, his hair pushed off his face and staying in place with the help of some sweat no doubt. Rey bet he even smelt a bit but her nose was about as useful as a chocolate teapot. She remembered how he smelt though from their last encounter, she found him intoxicating and manly on a strange primal level.

He was eyeing her basket and her. She knew she looked like a hot mess. And not a nicer version of the phrase, her temperature was way up, she was sweating but chilly and her hair was mussed up from the number of times she had pulled her hood up and then put it back down.  
The moment she had stepped into the gym Luke had sent her packing - she was not well enough to train and he didn't want the others getting sick to, he had only just returned after being off with the flu. 

"Want some company?" Ben asked kindly. 

"That would be nice. But don't get too close, I'm probably contagious" Rey joked as she wiped her nose with a tissue that was stuck up her sleeve. 

"Let me grab that for you" Ben took her basket gently, it was only then that Rey noticed his own basket.  
A whole chicken, honey, brown rice, avacados, red peppers and a handful of small bags of Reese's pieces.

Catching his eye with a smile he leaned in close and whispered  
"Don't tell Luke, I'm meant to be clean eating" he winked as he stood to full height. Rey chuckled at his words. 

"What's it worth" she countered, a hint of mischief behind her eyes. Despite his towering frame Rey knew she held a certain power over him and took any chance to tease him, the way he blushed made Rey smile brightly.

Just as Ben was about to answer she sneezed again, loud and with more power than she thought she had in her, luckily she had turned into her elbow so she didn't cover Ben in her germs.

Her head spinning again, she reached out for the shelves to steady herself but instead found herself grounded to the warm hard body of Ben.  
She'd recognise those muscles anywhere.

"Woah, you really are out of it Huh? Let me help get you the last bits of shopping and then I'll drive you home. You need some rest." Even though his tone was soft Rey knew there was no point arguing and for once she wouldn't want to argue. His offer was kind and she appreciated it.  
She nodded, handing him her small list.

They made pleasant small talk as they slowly wandered the isles.  
He asked if she was thinking about moving on from Luke to a more advanced class.  
She was still considering it.  
She asked about what he did away from the gym.  
He told her all about his job as a stunt coordinator for a local film company.

Rey would grab something and drop it in her basket, Ben would laugh at the random items she selected.  
Vanilla tea lights.  
A set of desert spoons.  
A melon.  
And then the items from her list.

"Do you always shop so randomly?" He chuckled.  
"Kinda, my heads not so clear right now but I'm sure I wanted those things for a reason" her speech came slightly muffled and Ben found it to be adorable.

She coughed hoarsely into her hand and it took the wind out of her.  
Breathing unsteady and heavy Rey shook her head a little, trying to clear even the smallest piece of fog currently clouding her senses.  
Ben's large hand rubbed comforting circles in her back as she straightened her back.

"Cmon, let's get you home".

Ben walked Rey to the check outs with one hand staying protectively on her back, both basket handles fitting in his other hand with room to spare. 

Normally Rey could not bare being molly coddled but she felt so rough that Ben could have dyed her hair and changed her name and she would have been ok with it.

After paying (Ben did offer to get everything but Rey shot him a look and he took a step back, she was ill but she wasn't helpless. She did feel bad after though so she added another bag of Reese's pieces to her basket but put it in Ben's bag) Ben took all the shopping bags in one hand and kept the other still hovering around Rey. Not liking his uncertainty as to where he could touch her she stopped mid stride, grabbed his hand and then wound herself around his arm. He was so warm, his arm so strong and big in her grasp that she happily walked to his car clinging onto him as the chilly winter wind blew against them.

She didn't look up as they walked out the store but Ben's grin was proud on his face, his ears were nearly glowing pink and he held her hand with a soft but steady grip.

Ben's car was comfy. Really comfy. Under seat heating, nicely padded seats and ample leg room, Rey curled up the second be switched the heat on and felt sleepy instantly.

"What's your address? Rey?" Ben asked softly, noticing how close to sleep she was.

Rey had crossed her arms over her chest, pulled her hood up around her neck like a scarf and snuggled her head down, eyes closed. She looked so peaceful and content Ben didn't want to wake her. Even with her flushed cheeks and paler than normal complexion she was beautiful.  
Ben started the car, that didn't rouse her. Then he turned the radio on softly, still nothing. 

Right.

Ok.

Weighing his options Ben decided on driving around for a little while till Rey woke up and then he could take her home.  
He was certain she lived near the gym, he'd seen her walking too and from.  
As he circled the block for the second time Rey stirred, blinking slowly.

"Oh god, I fell asleep. I'm so sorry!" She started saying before another coughing fit took over.  
"It's alright, don't worry. Where do you live though, cos I've done a few laps of the gym and I think the neighbors might worry I'm scoping out the place." The humour in Ben's tone settled Rey's worry.

Directing Ben just three more blocks away they were outside Rey's house in no time.

"Thanks again for the lift, I really appreciate it. Did you want to come in for a coffee?" Rey asked automatically.

"Sure, that would be nice. Let me get your bags".

Rey left he car and unlocked her door, Ben following quietly behind with Rey's shopping.  
Even with a cloudy head Rey felt the comfort of such a domestic situation with Ben around. Part of her brain cooed _big strong man can carry heavy bags and open doors_ , another part of her brain whispered salaciously _big strong Ben knows how to make you cum_ and Rey had to shake that thought from her mind, she was flushed enough if she started blushing she might faint.

Rey's apartment was a bright square studio. The kitchenette flanked the left hand wall immediately as your entered, the island seperating it nicely from the living space.  
Her plush double bed was infront of a large rectangular window and a large (larger than the bed) sofa sat at the end of it. The wall opposite the kitchenette had more tall Windows on and the bay area underneath them was decorated prettily with wicker storage units, potted plants, candles and books.  
There was a door at the end of the kitchenette that was open, Ben could see the shower curtain from the front door.

As if on autopilot Rey walked in, shrugged off her hoodie, stepped out of her shoes and curled up on the sofa. 

Ben stood in the doorway feeling more than a little awkward.

Just as Rey snuggled into a fluffy looking pillow her eyes popped open

"Shit, coffee.... im sorry" she said wearily, leaning up from the sofa but immediately sinking back down holding her head with one hand.

"Hey, don't worry, let me get these bits away for you, you rest up" shuffling into the room and closing the door with his foot, Ben placed the shopping on the kitchen island and started looking in cupboards to find the homes for Reys shopping.  
It took him only a few minutes to get everything away but when he was done Rey was back on the sofa, sleeping softly, the tiniest of snores escaping her lips.

"Rey, im ganna head off..." kneeling before her and speaking softly Ben moved a stray piece of Rey's hair off her face, she nuzzled her head towards his touch and Bens lip curled lightly. She sure was something.

"You dont have to go....we could have some fun..." her eyes scanning for his reaction, eyebrow raised provocatively.

Ben's mind was a little torn. She was ill. She needed rest. She was also completely gorgeous, powerful and the only thing he could think about since they had had their moment in the changing room of the gym those weeks ago. 

"I dont say this lightly, but i dont think you are well enough for...fun. Can i make you a hot drink before i go? How about some of the soup you bought?" Ben asked so ernestly Rey felt herself welling up, it could have been the pressure in her sinuses but she was pretty sure it was an emotional reaction.

"The soup.. that would be really lovely. But you don't have to, i can look after myself" Rey tried to keep her voice level and strong but even she could hear the way her voice lilted with softness, how vulnerable and young she sounded.

"Let me take care of you, for the afternoon. I know you can look after yourself, its one of the things that i lo...really admire about you. But your not well, im free all day and i'd like to take care of you. I can make soup, i can make toast and i can find the best things on Netflix to fall asleep to. How does that sound?" Rey could not look away, he was an arms length away, all rugged and manly but soft and sweet. There were many many things that Rey would like to do with him and to do to him, but all she could do was nod and try to keep her breathing steady.

"Thank you. No one has ever wanted to take care of me before..." Her eyes glazed over a little bit as she spoke, so Ben placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me change that. Lie down, relax. Only if you want though." He was so sincere Rey couldn't take it.

Rey just nodded. Her words would not be the right ones. Even if she tried really hard she had never had a good way with words. Her mind was fuzzy with congestion and the sweetness that Ben was showing her was a little overwhelming for her. 

She watched over the side of the sofa as Ben found a pan to heat the soup. He pulled out two mugs and began making tea.

Rey fell asleep again but as she woke Ben was placing a steaming bowl of soup down on the coffee table infront of her. A tea mug was already there and a plate of toast next to it.  
When did he make toast?

With very little grace Rey devoured the soup as Ben sat next to her, watching in awe.  
The toast was gone in seconds and in no time Rey was bringing the bowl up to her lips, forgoing the spoon that just didn't provide enough soup quick enough. 

Steadily Rey began to feel better. Ben showed her all his favourite Netflix shows, he topped up her tea, grabbed another blanket for her and waited till she had dropped off again and washed up what he could. 

It was 7pm when Ben decided Rey would be fine without him for the night. 

"I'm going to head home Rey, I'm so glad your feeling better. I hope next time I bump into you that we can have that fun you mentioned" his hazel eyes sparkling with his words.

Rey looked up at Ben as he stood. He had spent all day caring for her. Feeding her, keeping her entertained and just being with her. She felt so grateful.

"Thank you so much for everything Ben. Today would have been completely shit without you. And yes, when I'm feeling better I promise we can have some fun together" she smiled brightly, standing up and heading to the door, feeling the best she had all day.

Still in his work out gear Rey gave Ben one more once over as he retied his laces. Big strong shoulders, long powerful arms, legs that went on for days. And his face, his sweet, freckled flecked face. It made her sigh. It was like he had walked out of a museum.

"See you soon I hope. Feel better" as Ben spoke and stood he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to Rey's forehead. Normally she thought that action to be a bit overly romantic but this was a sweet gesture of intimacy that hopefully meant Ben wouldn't catch Rey's illness.

"Thanks again. See you round" Rey leant on the door as Ben walked out to his car and she stayed there until he was around the block. The fresh and cold nights air revitalising her lungs and waking her up.

The rest of the evening was spent curled up on her sofa watching one of the cartoons Ben had recommended.

Her mind drifted to him often, the kindness he had shown her, the gentle way he had taken care of her and the ease he had shown as he made himself at home in her flat.  
She could get used to it.  
Especially if they had a chance to spend sometime with eachother that involved less clothing. 

As she drifted off to sleep that night, snuggled into the pillow that Ben had been leaning on all day, Rey smiled. Ben cared for her. And she liked how it made her feel.


End file.
